


Maintaining the Balance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #528: Precarious.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maintaining the Balance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #528: Precarious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Maintaining the Balance

~

Harry’s gaze locks with Severus’ as he rides him. He suspects he’s an open book, that his every emotion’s clear to Severus, so as he moves, he tries to convey with his eyes the words he’s worried may upset their relationship’s precarious balance. _Love you. I’m yours, always._

Severus’ eyes widen and, with a strangled cry, he comes. 

Harry grinds his hips downward as he, too, orgasms, come spilling over Severus’ stomach. 

Afterward, as they recover, Severus gathers Harry close. “Me, too,” he whispers into his hair. 

Relieved, Harry presses his face into the curve of Severus’ neck, and smiles.

~


End file.
